1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film deposition apparatus, a method of depositing a film, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one example of a film deposition apparatus, multiple substrates are mounted on a turntable provided inside a vacuum chamber in a rotational direction of the turntable, and a process gas is supplied from a gas supplying portion disposed along the radius direction of the turntable while rotating the turntable to deposit a film on the substrate.
This film deposition apparatus may cause unbalance in the thickness of a film depositing on the substrate depending on a gas flow inside the vacuum chamber, a temperature distribution of the turntable, or the like. Especially, because the turntable performs a circular motion around its revolving shaft, the imbalance is apt to occur between sides nearer to and farther from the rotational center of the turntable.
Then, according to a conventional technique, a tray is provided at the position on the turntable where a substrate is mounted, and the tray is turned (spun) by a driving apparatus provided outside the vacuum chamber in addition to turning (orbital motion) of the turntable to make the film thickness uniform (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-206025
However, according to the above technique, it is structured to rotate the tray from the outside of the vacuum chamber. Therefore, a mechanism for rotating the tray becomes complicated.
Therefore, required is the film deposition apparatus which has a simple structure, and can cause the substrate to be rotated relative to the turntable to improve the film thickness evenness in a film depositing on the substrate.